


Nibblet

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Main character shows off her new baby Crylasm to Ezarel, and gets back at him for picking on her before.





	

~ Nibblet ~

When Ezarel caught sight of the human girl carrying a fluffy little creature in her arms, he grinned to himself. This was a perfect opportunity to tease her again!

"Did Mery lose his companion again already?" he asked her.

"Ahh... no," she replied with an awkward laugh. "But my Sabali brought back another one, so I caught it for myself."

"You put your Sabali back in its egg to hatch the Crylasm?" Ezarel asked. He frowned, hoping to get a reaction out of her with his apparent disappointment.

"Yep!" the girl replied cheerfully. "I got two hundred and thirty maana for him in the market, too, which was more than I was expecting a baby Sabali to go for! I guess somebody really wanted one."

Ezarel's frown was real this time. This human was more cold-blooded than he'd previously realized.

"Isn't he cute? Do you want to pet him?" she asked, holding the fluffy critter out toward him. "His name is Nibblet!"

No, Ezarel did not want to pet the baby Crylasm. But, if it would get her to stop shoving the creature in his face...

He forced a fake smile onto his face and reached out to pat the Crylasm.

"Watch out, they bite!" the girl said, laughing heartily as Nibblet chomped down on Ezarel's fingers.

She had taught her new pet that trick especially to get back at the blue-haired man for teasing her before.

~end~


End file.
